


Written in Foam

by Bellakitse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Stiles, M/M, Professor Derek, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is hopelessly in love with his professor. Coffee Shop/College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in Foam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NixVicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixVicious/gifts).



> Written for
> 
>  
> 
> [The Sterek Secret Santa](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> over on tumblr. Written for nixvicious.

 

 

 

“Stiles, Stiles, Stilinski!”

Stiles Stilinski jerks hard as his name is yelled in his ear, in his momentary panic his elbow that had been resting on the counter of the coffee shop he works at connects with a sleeve of disposable cups causing them to drop to the floor with a dull thud.

“Smooth as always Stiles, really suave,” Erica Reyes coworker, friend and evil blonde bombshell drawls out, the ever present smirk firm on her lips. “Don’t you get enough staring at Professor Hot-Ass in your Lit class?”

“I wasn’t staring,” Stiles hisses hastily, casting a frantic look over to one of the corner tables. “And lower your voice before he hears you.”

“Hey, It’s not like I blame you,” Erica grins ever wider, looking over too with a hungry gleam in her eye.

There in the corner like every afternoon Professor Hale sat clicking away on his computer, a stack of paper next to him and a red pen. More than likely Stiles’ latest paper was in there.

“He is hot like fire, with the sweaters and tight jeans, you so need to tap that already.”

Stiles feels his face heat up even as he lets out a reluctant chuckle at Erica’s salivating tone. “He also sometimes wears hipster glasses.”

“Ohhh,” Erica mocks. “Tap that Stiles, tap it  _hard_.”

“You are insane,” Stiles answers as he reaches down to pick up the mess he just made. “You know that right? Certifiable. The man is my teacher, he’s like ten years older than me and he’s also too hot to ever be interested.”

Erica nods dismissively holding up her hand. “Okay lets go by points, one, he’s your teacher for only a few more weeks, the semester is almost over. Two, he’s actually nine years older than you, you turn twenty before he turns twenty-nine, youngest professor on campus.”

“How do you even  _know_  that?” Stiles asks in amazement.

“It’s my job as your fag hag to get the low down, don’t interrupt. Point three, he’s hot, he’s not  _too_  hot for you.”

Stiles smiles at that, silently thankful for Erica. “Aww, you’re making me blush.”

“Pfft, I do that anyway,” Erica waves her hand. “Seriously though, if you weren’t all about the D these days, I’d so do you in the back room.”

“Erica!” Stiles exclaims scandalized.

Erica laughs, the sound coming out clear like a bell. “There’s the blush.”

“To be fair, I’d blush too.”

Stiles whips forward, feeling his face burn when he sees that Professor Hale has snuck up on them and is now standing on the other side of the counter with his ceramic cup in his hand. “How much of that did you hear?” he asks, his voice croaky from mortification.

“Back room and something about a ‘D’,” Prof. Hale answers with an innocent smile that his eyes betray. “Did you get a D on a paper, Mr. Stilinski?”

Stiles closes his eyes and begs for the earth to open up as Erica lets out a very unladylike snort at his side. “Classic, what’s up Professor, refill?”

Professor Hale watches him for a moment before he passes the cup to him, not Erica. “Yes please.”

“Oh,” Erica starts and Stiles can already tell by her tone that he’s in for more embarrassment. “I see how it is, you want Stiles to make your latte, not me.”

“Erica,” Stiles warns, but Hale just smiles not the least put off or intimidated. “I like his foam art.”

“Hey! I make you foam art too,” Erica pouts.

Hale nods and there’s a teasing grin on his lips. It’s distracting. “And they are always vaguely pornographic.”

“They are not,” Erica protests.

“Last time it resembled a penis,” Hale says easily and Stiles want’s to die.

Stiles actual face palms. “Oh god, _Erica_.”

“It was supposed to be a dragon!” she defends.

Hale continues “And before that it was a girl with her breast exposed.”

This time Erica shrugs. “Okay, that one was right.”

“Erica!”

Erica turns to him and pouts again. “You weren’t here and he looked bored, like he always does when you aren’t here by the way, besides he laughed.”

Professor Hale clears his throat uncomfortably and Stiles thinks he sees the tip of his ears turning pink, and while he’s sure his own face is the color of a tomato by now he can’t help the flush of pleasure Erica’s comment or Hale’s reaction gives him. “Erica, please.”

“Fine,” she drags out as she starts to walk away. “I’ll be in the back restocking, it’s empty in here anyway.

Stiles waits until the door to the back swings behind her before he speaks. “I am so sorry about her, she has no brain to mouth filter.”

Hale chuckles causing his eyes to crinkle at the corners, it causes Stiles heart to flutter and it really is ridiculous how smitten he is with this man. “It’s fine, she and her foam art or attempts at foam art are always amusing.”

“She’s special for sure.” Stiles smiles as he works on the man’s latte, he keeps the art simple, spells out ‘Enjoy’ with an umbrella over the word, along with some raindrops, perfect to match with the current weather, unable to stop himself he adds a small heart in the corner. “Here you go.”

He watches as Hale looks down and smiles at his cup. “I always feel bad about stirring my coffee after you’ve made something so nice, thanks, Stiles.”

“No problem Prof. Hale.”

“You know you can call me Derek outside of class, Stiles.”

“Oh,” Stiles says softly as Derek waits. “Okay, Derek.”

The small grin Derek gives him gets him through the rest of his shift, long after Derek has left.

*

The problem is that, that smile, Erica’s teasing whenever Derek comes into the coffee shop, along with the looks he catches Derek giving him start circling his brain, it gives him hope and if there’s something that Stiles has learned from past rejections it’s that hope is dangerous to have, especially when you start to realize how invested you are in the outcome.

“You are angsting again, you’re no fun when you angst.”

Stiles sighs. “You’re right, I’m really not.”

Erica, who had been ready for an argument startles.

Stiles sighs again, his shoulder drooping. “I can’t stop thinking about him, I’m in his class and there are moments when our eyes meet and it’s like some cheesy Lifetime movie, but I swear it’s like the lights soften and there’s background music.”

Erica smiles softly as she presses herself to his side. “You get butterflies, baby?”

Stiles snorts quietly as he allows himself to be snuggled. “It’s either love or a stomach bug because there are so many butterflies I feel like I’m going to puke at any moment.”

Erica chuckles as she slaps the back of his head lightly. “You romantic soul. You should tell him.”

“Erica.”

“No seriously, Stiles,” Erica starts pulling out of their embrace. “I see the way he looks at you, he lingers here to spend time with you, classes are over in a week and then its winter break. You should tell him. I am 99.9% sure he feels the same way, but on the .1% chance I’m wrong at least you won’t be his student for much longer.”

“That has the potential to be very embarrassing,” Stiles says cautiously, but he can already feel Erica’s word helping his resolve.

“It also has the potential to be very rewarding, Stiles.”

*

Derek, like all Professors, had a private office, but this was the first time Stiles was visiting it. With a cup of coffee in one hand, he knocks and waits, listening as there’s movement behind the door. He has just enough time to take a calming breath before the door opens.

“Hi,” he breathes letting out a shaky smile as Derek leans on the door frame, one hand on the door knob. “Busy? I brought you coffee.”

“Thank you,” Derek answers with a smile of his own. “Come in, how can I help you?”

Stiles opens his mouth, his mind racing for a way to start only to have it stutter to a halt when Derek’s hand touches his as he reaches for the offering coffee. It shoots sparks and warmth up Stiles arm and completely abolishing any smart conversation from Stiles. “I have a huge crush on you, little in love actually and I can’t seem to get a handle on it, so I came here hoping you feel the same way?”

Stiles can hear the blood rushing in his ears and he’s sure his heart is in his throat as Derek stares at him in silence, it feels like a lifetime has passed before either move or say anything. Finally Derek lets out a soft sound. “Come in, Stiles.”

Stiles nods shakily, passing through the threshold, letting out a breath as the door closes quietly behind them.

*

_‘How’s your break so far?’_

Stiles looks down at his phone, grinning when he sees the incoming message.

_‘Great, my dad and I are tree shopping, you?’_

_‘I made the mistake of telling my older sister about this nineteen year old I’m crazy about and she won’t stop teasing me.’_

Stiles can feel a dull ache in his cheeks and he knows he must look deranged as he smiles at his phone. After his artless confession he and Derek sat in his office, him quietly as Derek gave him his own confession, his own attraction to Stiles. Stiles had listen feeling lighter than air as Derek admitted that he couldn’t stop thinking about him, how he distracted Derek in class just as much as Derek distracted Stiles, how he spent so much time in the coffee shop for more than just lattes with foam art.

_‘Says I’m a cliché, falling for my student.’_

_‘Tell her that as much as I wanted to you haven’t even kissed me.’_  Stiles texts back, pretty sure Derek can read the pout he’s sporting in his text. After Derek’s confession Stiles had been more than ready to straddle the older man in his chair and act out one of his many fantasies, but Derek had put a stop to it before they could even get started, reminding Stiles that he was still his teacher for a little longer.

_‘I can’t wait to kiss you.’_

Later when his dad calls him over to check out a tree he’s stilling grinning.

*

Stiles is wiping down the tables of the coffee house, the last customer of the day having left a little while ago. “We’re closed,” he calls out when there is a knock on the glass door only to look up when the knock repeats.

“Oh,” he says softly as he finds Derek on the other side of the glass, bundled up giving him a happy grin. He crosses the shop quickly, unlocking the door. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Derek answers softly, his eyes running up and down Stiles. “Welcome back.”

“You too,” Stiles says feeling the same flutter in his stomach as the last time he and Derek were in each other’s presence. “Come in.”

“You sure?” Derek questions even as he crosses the threshold. “You’re closing.”

Stiles nods as he locks the door behind them. “Yeah, I’ll make you some coffee, I haven’t set up the machines for tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Derek follows, leaning against the counter as Stiles goes behind it. “Thanks.”

“No biggie,” Stiles answers getting to work, taking special care, not just because it’s Derek’s coffee but because with the majority of the lights already off for the night he doesn’t want to accidently drop something or burn himself. “How was your holiday?” he asks even though they spent most of it texting each other.

“My sisters drove me crazy, my mother stuffed me because she thinks I don’t eat enough and my father was grateful that with me there the focus of the three women in our lives shifted from him to me.”

“Forces to be reckon with, huh?” Stiles chuckles as he turns and places the cup in front of Derek, blushing when he finds that Derek has been staring.

Derek clears his throat, looks down at his coffee and then back up at Stiles, giving him a half smile. “Just wait till you meet them, you’ll see for yourself.”

Stiles swallows hard, taking a moment to center himself as Derek blows on his coffee. Derek’s words, so casual but sure, like it’s just a matter of time, inevitable that Stiles will meet his family fills him with warmth. “I look forward to it.”

Derek looks up mid sip, he’s not sure what he finds, but whatever it is causes Derek to give him a look that send Stiles pulse sky high. “Come here, Stiles,” he says softly and Stiles can’t do anything but follow the request, going around the counter he doesn’t stop till he’s standing in front of Derek.

“I really wanted to take you out before I…” Derek pauses. “But I just have to know.”

Stiles nods eagerly even as Derek starts to lean in. He lets out an exhale as Derek’s lips brush again his in a feather touch, his eyes close and his lips part as the light touch deepens with intent. As Derek’s tongue finds his and his arms wrap around Stiles waist pulling him flush against him all Stiles can think is, after months of wanting and needing. Finally.

*

Six months later

“I like this,” Stiles comments as he sits on the kitchen counter of Derek’s apartment, he’s still half asleep but he can appreciate Derek moving around in his kitchen in only his boxers as he makes Stiles breakfast, he can especially appreciate the love bites he left on Derek’s back and shoulders, pairs to the one’s on his own neck. “It’s full circle, now you make me coffee.”

“With foam art,” Derek throws him a grin over his shoulder as he hovers over the cup he’s working on. “Erica’s been teach me how.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles lets out a laughing groan. “You aren’t making me a dick out of foam are you? Cause baby, I’m more than happy with the dick you gave me last night.”

Derek snorts as he turns around, cup in hand he walks over to Stiles carefully. “Charming, here.”

Stiles smirks at him as he takes the cup, the expression leaving his face as he looks down. There in lovely foam art, Derek has written ‘I ♥ you’. Stiles looks up and finds Derek watching him with a hopeful expression. He smiles and can only pull Derek closer, leaning to rest his forehead against Derek’s. They both look down at the cup in Stiles hand between them.

“I mean it,” Derek whispers.

“I know,” Stiles says against his lips. “I love you, too.”

When they kiss it tastes like it did the first time, like love and coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ All I want for Christmas is to [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) with youuuuu ♪


End file.
